pheonix:dynasty of the elements
by redxraven
Summary: ok uum its kinda hard to explain so be prepared for my oc's to rock your socks with a magical adventure


firenze woke up at the sound of the alarm "oh dammit im gonna be late"he squaked he jumped up and grabbed his clothes 13 minutes later he was dressed and ready he grabbed his breakfest (an apple) of his unsuspecting mum and ran he got on his moterbike (a black suzuki)  
and sped his way down to the airport

while firenze was makin his way to the airport in the earth kingdom rose was settling down in her school with her bff streak ever since the air and earth kingdom joined they had been going to school together her and streak had become best mates and today an ancient shamen from the council of the forces had come to see them along with a kid from the water tribe was coming along apparently there was a special award or something they where going to get but she knew something was up they knew they where clever but not that clever or were they

"streak i think theres something wrong im not going to see that shamen i have a feeling"she said aware that the teachers where watching her

"you to ive been having that feeling all morning i thought it was just my breakfeast come on if we slip out the back way we'll never be noticed"  
streak said also aware that the teachers where only about 10 meteres away

"you two arent going anywhere until youve seen that shamen and planning to skip school to miss him im ashamed of you girls."

the girls jumped standing behind them was there teacher miss darving

"i know miss but there's something wrong i know it"streak bursted out

"yes i know you feel that way but honestly this shamen isnt going to atytck you he just wants to speak then hand out his award whats so wrong about that."miss darving pointed out

"okay then we'll do it miss but if we get eaten can we skip homework"rose asked sarcasticly

miss darving laughed "im not sure about that rose i was planning to give you an essay about what its lke to be dead."

over the water/fire tribe aquar and firenze were on there way to the earth kingdom to see the shamen aquar sighed this was going to be really boring he was gonna be talked to by an old man about stories from the 4 kingdoms

"i really don't wanna go its gonna be BORING i can't belive i'm missing surfing for this its unbelivable why couldn't i have gone during yesterdays assembly urgh thats it im getting of this plane next stop"he thought to himself

"aquar are you ok mate"firenze asked

the two had only just met and were getting along great

"yeah its just i really can not be bothered to go and see a stupid old guy who's gonna tell us stupid old guy stuff like the colour of his carpet or somthing like that."aquar replied

"mate im sorry you have to do that"(firenze)

"WHAT you mean your not going to see the shamen"(aquar)

"i am ,just a different one ok we'll still be in the same town so you can come and hang out whenever ok."

"Yeah sure whatever just remember to take your earplugs cause in my opinion there all as boring as the one before them"

"yeah well the plane's landing i guess this is goodbye then"

"bye"

earth kingdom:

"hey rose you think this third guy who's coming is hot or a dork."

"dunno streak im going with dork but still pretty good looking no wait is that even possible!"

"hey guy's you must be streak and rose i've heard allot about you two my names aquar."

rose gasped this guy was cute. suddenly a black car pulled up by the plane and firenze came out of the plane he smiled at aquar then jumped in the car streak gasped he was so... so cute but he seemed different strange she shivered something was wrong very wrong

rose turned around to notice streak watching the black car then felt a shiver running down her spine

streak turned around "you to"

"yea something is really wrong i can feel it in my bones" rose replied nerviously

"hey you two come on our taxi's here"aquar shouted outyea coming

the three kids got in the taxi and made there way to rose and streaks school there waiting for theem was the headmaster mr ajarka

"hello girls how are you and this young man must be aquar

"the one and only"aquar replied "well its good to finally see a water tribe face"  
"wow thanks dude"aquar said astonished that the headmaster was so pleasent

the headmaster smiled "well come on you three better get going"  
the three followed the headmaster to his office where a young man around 20 was waiting for them

"hey dude you have'nt happened to see a shamen round here have you"  
aquar asked while looking around

"aquar..rose whispered..this guy is the shamen

"no way there supposed to be old men wow im confused "aquar whispered back

"there's no need to be confused aquar,neither should you rose and streak i am a shamen but as you should of guessed im not here to give a prize. just to help you with some training."

"for what"streak asked curiously

"to save the world."the man answered no emotion in his voice

"uh huh okay then yea im just gonna go!"aquar said

aquar began walking out of the room when suddenly a figure stepped in front of him blocking the door "you can go but first here me out."

"look im sorry but youv'e got the wrong kid i'm a normal kid who does normal stuff and i'm not really the type to be a hero to bbe honest i'm not one to care either "aquar said his voice getting more and more nervous

"sure you are."the man said moving closer and closer 


End file.
